


Just One Last Dance

by The_lone_wolf



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Art, Artists, Celebrities, Dancing, Dancing and Singing, F/F, Hate to Love, Just One Last Dance AU, Love/Hate, One Shot, Silas University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 15:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10441107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_lone_wolf/pseuds/The_lone_wolf
Summary: When Laura Hollis and Carmilla Karnstein were invited to sing a duet at the Silas Annual Arts Event they didn't expect to have a rough start. It was proper to say that they didn't get along, but will two weeks of preparation be enough to get to know each other better and develop new feelings for each other besides hate?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Just One Last Dance by Sarah Connor and Marc Terenzi
> 
> Listening to the song may help imagine the intensity of the scene.  
> Laura singing will be in bold and italics.  
> Carmilla singing will be in bold, italic and underlined.
> 
> First fic ever! Hope you guys like it! :)

The show was about to end which meant that Laura and Carmilla were up next but that wasn’t exactly what had Laura so on edge. She was more worried about what was going to happen after their most wanted duet. They were about to part ways and after the last two intense weeks Laura wasn’t sure if she was ready to leave or not. She wasn’t going to lie, meeting Carmilla Karnstein two weeks ago wasn’t a fun experience. They got invited to sing a duet in the Silas Annual Arts Event at Silas University and as former students of Silas it was hard to say no. Since day one the woman really got under her skin especially when she arrived late to rehearsals and sometimes didn’t even showed up, her excuse being that she was a spontaneous artist which meant she didn’t need much rehearsals. It was safe to say that they didn’t get along. Laura was worried about their performance while Carmilla was being to laid back. This brought a heated discussion between the two on day four were Laura was close to just quitting the show and going back home to Canada. 

 

Two days after the discussion she heard a knock on her hotel room and was surprised to find Carmilla when she opened the door. Carmilla asked her for forgiveness admitting she was out of line and that she would do better. After that day things actually got better. Carmilla started arriving early to rehearsals and brought her cookies sometimes. Things definitively started to change. Carmilla was being sweet with her and teased her but not enough to actually get her mad. She started escorting Laura to her hotel room at night claiming it was dangerous to walk alone through the hotel room halls at that hour. Which Laura found adorable. Their dynamic changed and when they were rehearsing two days before the event, Laura couldn’t help noticing that Carmilla was a little bit out on their rehearsal her mind somewhere else. When she asked, Carmilla looked at her sadly and only said: “I’m just thinking of what it’s going to happen after the event.” The meaning behind the question was clear, what was going to happen with them. She wouldn’t dare say it but she had asked herself the same question before. Were they friends enough to stay in touch, were they something more, or were they just work buddies. The feeling of dread became stronger when on the night before the event Carmilla showed up at her hotel room again. They ate and talked for a while but when it came time for Carmilla to leave neither one of them wanted to m. Laura just walked Carmilla to the door and before she could leave she gave her a kiss on the cheek before saying goodnight and leaning against the door as soon as she closed it not knowing that Carmilla was doing the same at the other side of the door while holding her cheek. 

 

Laura came back to the real world when the event’s host announced that she was up next. The lights went off and she was on the spotlight. That was her cue, it was show time. Carmilla and Laura were very famous in Silas, the crowd went crazy when they saw her. The piano started playing while she started walking to the center of the stage in a slow walk, the long white sleeves of her dress blowing back with the wind.

 

**_Just one last dance_ ** **_...oh baby...just one last dance_ **

 

**_We meet in the night in the Spanish cafe_ **

**_I look in your eyes just don't know what to say_ **

**_It feels like I'm drowning in salty water_ **

**_A few hours left 'til the sun's gonna rise_ **

**_Tomorrow will come an it's time to realize_ **

**_Our love has finished forever_ **

 

**_How I wish to come with you (wish to come with you)_ **

**_How I wish we make it through_ **

 

By the time Laura got to the chorus, four dancers also dressed in white stood on each side of Laura. They all started to softly and gently dance to the chorus along with Laura while she sang.

 

**_Just one last dance_ **

**_Before we say goodbye_ **

**_When we sway and turn round and round and round_ **

**_It's like the first time_ **

**_Just one more chance_ **

**_Hold me tight and keep me warm_ **

**_Cause the night is getting cold_ **

**_And I don't know where I belong_ **

**_Just one last dance_ **

 

As Laura finished the chorus and continue softly dancing to the song, Carmilla came out on stage walking towards the center dressed in a black suit with four dancer dressed also in black. When Carmilla started singing her part Laura and her dancers kept slowly dancing while Carmilla reached Laura and each one of her dancers reached their respective partners dressed in white.

 

**_The wine and the lights and the Spanish guitar_ **

**_I'll never forget how romantic they are_ **

**_But I know, tomorrow I'll lose the one I love_ **

 

**_There's no way to come with you_ **

**_It's the only way to do_ **

 

When Carmilla reached Laura and all the dancers were partnered up the chorus began again. They all softly started singing and dancing the same routine without touching each other. 

 

**_Just one last dance_ ** **_(_ ** **_Ohh_ ** **_)_ **

**_Before we say goodbye (_ ** **_say goodbye_ ** **_)_ **

**_When we sway and turn round and round and round_ **

**_It's like the first time_ **

**_Just one more chance (_ ** **_Oh come on_ ** **_)_ **

**_Hold me tight and keep me warm (_ ** **_Keep me warm_ ** **_)_ **

**_Cause the night is getting cold_ **

**_And I don't know where I belong_ **

**_Just one last dance_ **

 

The song was about to end and Laura couldn’t help but look at Carmilla with a sad look. Carmilla wasn’t sure if that look represented what she had been feeling this past few days. Hopefully it did. Carmilla was about to lose her. As soon as Laura gets off the stage she will be gone. Laura started turning to go to the left side of the stage where she will finish her part of the song along with Carmilla but before she could take another step Carmilla grabbed her hand and pulled her back. Laura ended flushed against Carmilla’s chest her hands instantly going to Carmilla’s jaw while Carmilla wrapped both arms around her waist and they both started passionately singing the last chorus of the song.  

 

**_Just one last dance_ ** **_(_ ** **_Ohh_ ** **_)_ **

**_Before we say goodbye (_ ** **_say goodbye_ ** **_)_ **

**_When we sway and turn round and round and round_ **

**_It's like the first time_ **

**_Just one more chance (_ ** **_Oh come on_ ** **_)_ **

**_Hold me tight and keep me warm (_ ** **_Keep me warm_ ** **_)_ **

**_Cause the night is getting cold_ **

**_And I don't know where I belong_ **

 

As the music was on its highest point Carmilla grabbed Laura’s hands from her face and took a step back. She turned Laura around and grabbed her waist, Laura quickly understood what she was about to do and lifted her right leg to the side so Carmilla could be able to lift her with one hand on her waist and the other under her right leg. As soon as Carmilla lifted her up she started going in a slow circle at the center of the stage both passionately singing meaning every single word of the song.

 

**_When we sway and turn round and hold me tight._ **

**_Come on my love_ **

**_Cause the night is getting cold and I..oh_ **

**_Don’t know where I belong_ **

 

The music started to fade. Carmilla slowly put Laura down on the floor and Laura turned around to face Carmilla again wrapping one arm around her neck while the other hold her cheek. Carmilla wrapped one arm around her waist and the other hold Laura’s cheek as well as they both finish the song with the last lyrics.

 

**_Just one last dance_ ** **_(_ ** **_Just one last dance_ ** **_)_ **

**_Just one more chance (_ ** **_Just one more chance_ ** **_)_ **

**_Just one last dance…_ **

 

As soon as the song ended the crowed started standing up clapping and cheering for the couple. Some people were whistling and screaming how great they did. But Laura nor Carmilla could really listen to the audience. They were looking at each other and breathing heavily. Not sure if it was because of the performance or because of their closeness. Neither one of them wanted to move from the spot because they didn’t know what was going to happen next. Carmilla took the lead and slowly closed her eyes while leaning in to kiss Laura. As soon as Laura felt her lips on her own she closed her eyes and started softly kissing back while the crowd went wild because of what was happening on stage. They stood there slowly and passionately kissing pulling each other as close as they could until Carmilla broke the kiss and spoked first without taking a step back. 

“Please Laura… don’t leave. I know I haven’t been the easiest person to work with but I would give anything to work with you again if it only means I get to see you everyday.” Laura opened her eyes and as soon as she saw Carmilla’s lovely gaze she knew she was head over heels for this woman. 

“I’ll stay but it will depend on one thing.” said Laura. 

Carmilla could only quickly nod: “Anything!”.  

Laura just looked at her in the eyes and said with the loveliest smile: “You have to take me out on a date first.” 

Carmilla started laughing and pulled Laura in for another kiss only this time it was short, the kissing could wait a bit she had a date to get to. When Carmilla pulled away she took a step back waved at the crowd who was still cheering after their second kiss, and grabbed Laura’s hand pulling her off stage. Laura could only giggle while waving to the crowd and leaving the stage with Carmilla. She was sure that this wasn’t going to be their last dance.

  
  



End file.
